Married To Seto?
by kpron2008
Summary: {Pairing Main: Female Yugi Mutou and Male Seto Kaiba} Summary inside. I'm not sure how good the summary is; after all this is my first Yugioh fanfic. So please let me know how I did please. There will be family, past lives, preg and more in this story. It may not exactly follow the Anime/Managa per say. Some of the characters may be a little bit out of character.
1. Chapter 1

**Married To Seto Kaiba?**

By: kpron2008

(Author's note: This is my very first Yugioh! Fanfic so would please let me know what you think of it so far please.)

 **Summary:**

{Pairing: Female Yugi Mutou and Male Seto Kaiba} Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba were rivals in the world of Duel Monsters. However, something happened where the spirit of the millennuim puzzle put Yugi in a peaceful sleep. The spirit asked that Yugi be placed in the care of Seto Kaiba for Yugi's safety; So Solomon Motou agreed with the spirit to let Seto Kaiba take care of his granddaughter. What will happen when Yugi finally wakes up? What will Yugi do when she learns that she is married to Seto Kaiba?

P.S. This may not exactly be a very good summary. So I'm sorry in advance.

Prolouge

It's been two years now going on three years and Seto can remember the day that Yugi was placed in his care. He had been shocked to see Yugi's grandfather on his doorstep with her in his arms; but he let them in and showed Mr. Motou where he could let Yugi sleep which was in his bedroom on the king size bed. When Mr. Motou had done so, he started filling him in on the situation as to why Yugi had to be with him. Since then, Seto Kaiba had never left Yugi's side and started to realize that he was in love with her.

Mokuba Kaiba had the servants to bring his big brother's food to his bedroom since his brother was working from his office desk that was in his bedroom. Mokuba decided to visit his brother to see why he stayed in his room a lot lately as well as working from home (Mokuba had been at a friend's house when Mr. Mutou had brought Yugi over). When Mokuba walked into his brother's room to bring him a cup of tea; he was shocked to see a beautiful young woman laying on his big brother's bed as he approached his brother.

"Big brother?" Mokuba said.

Seto looked up from his laptop and said, "Yes, Mokuba?"

"Who is she?" Mokuba asked pointing to the young woman on his bed.

"It's Yugi Motou and she's in a deep sleep. She was placed in my care two years ago today hasn't woke up yet." Seto answered Mokuba.

"What happened to her?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"I don't know the whole details myself; but all I know that the spirit of the millenium puzzle may be reason behind it." Seto said.

Suddenly, the phone rang; so Seto answered the phone saying, "Hello."

"Seto Kaiba, it's me, Ishizu Ishtar." A female voice said on the other line.

"Ishizu, I haven't heard from you since you told me of mine and Yugi's past lives that we had in Acient Egypt." Seto said.

"I'm afraid that Yugi being asleep for almost three years may have something to do with your past lives together." Ishizu said.

"What do you mean, Ishizu?" Seto questioned.

"In the past, our beloved Pharoh put herself into a sleep because she was in love with her high priest ." Ishizu said.

Seto froze realizing that in his and Yugi's pass life they had been lovers as well which he was speechless until Ishizu said, "You must some how marry Yugi in order for her to wake up."

"How?" Seto finally asked after a few minutes.

"My brother, Marik and I will be over there in two hours in order to help you." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, you do realize that Yugi and I are still in school correct?" Seto questioned.

"I'm aware of that; however this must be done or Yugi will die." Ishizu said.

Seto didn't want Yugi to die because he really did love her in secret not mention that he had been entrusted with Yugi's care by her grandfather as well. Then he said, "I will see you both here at 2:00pm no later."

Mokuba was curious about the phone conversation after his big brother hung up the phone. He saw a slight smile to his big brother's face and wondered what has made is brother suddenly so happy.

"Big brother?" Mokuba questioned.

"Mokuba, Kaiba Manor is going to be preparing for a wedding." Seto stated.

"Who's wedding?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Mine and Yugi's wedding." Seto answered.

Mokuba was shocked to hear that his big brother was going to marry his rival in duel monsters, Yugi Mutou. So he gave his big brother a questioning look that said, 'Care to explain?!'

Seto sighed when he realized that he was actually going to have to tell the whole entire story to Mokuba in order for him to understand the situation. So he started talking to Mokuba about everything that was about himself and Yugi in a past life which took place in Anciet Egypt as well as explaining their past lives and now the present. When Seto finished telling Mokuba the entire story including the recent phone call from Ishizu Ishtar; Mokuba was in complete shock but understood a little bit now.

"Big brother, if it's important then I'll help as well." Mokuba said finally.

"Thank you, Mokuba." Seto said.

"Seto?"

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"Do you think that we need to let Yugi's grandfather as well as her friends as to what is going on?"

"Yes. I'll call Mr. Mutou now while you contact the others, Mokuba."

Seto started dailing Mr. Mutou right away to talk to him; while Mokuba went to talk to Yugi's friends.

~Duel Cafe~

"Joey, do you know where Yugi is?" Mai asked curiously.

"Nope and Yugi's been gone for almost three years, Mai." Joey said.

Suddenly, Tea, Serenity, Tristan and Ryuji came walking in right behind Mokuba Kaiba who began to talk to the owner of the cafe and told the owner that they needed a private room to talk. The owner nodded and Mokuba followed the owner while Tristan motioned for Joey and Mai to follow them.

~In the Private Room at Duel Cafe~

"Okay, Mokuba what's so important?" Tristan asked curiously once everyone was seddled.

"Seto plans to marry Yugi considering Yugi has been under his care this entire time." Mokuba said.

"WHAT?!" They all responded in shock.

"You're kidding right, Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"No, I'm not. Seto says that it has something to do with his and Yugi's past lives from Aceint Egypt. He says that if he doesn't marry her now then she could die." Mokuba said.

"What exactly was Yugi's and Seto's past lives in Ancient Egypt, Mokuba?" Mai asked curiously.

"According to Seto, Yugi was the Egyptian Queen in her past life that fell in love with her high priest which was Seto's past life in Ancient Egypt. Apparently, the queen had the millenuim puzzle put her into a peaceful sleep and the only one that could wake her was the one that she truly loved. The only way for to awaken was a kiss from the one she loved after their wedding took place. However, the wedding never took place thus the queen died in her sleep and high priest had been murdered." Mokuba said.

"So basically this is like a second chance for them." Serenity stated.

Mokuba nodded.

"Then we will help as well." Tea said.

"Great, because I deffently don't that part of their past lives to repeat itself." Mokuba said.

"Well neither do we, right guys?!" Ryuji questioned.

"RIGHT!" They all shouted in agreement.

~Back at Kiba Manor~

Solomon Mutou had arrived and was talking with Seto Kaiba about the whole thing. Solomon was in complete shock that his granddaughter and Seto Kaiba had a past life together; but it was still hard for him to believe until Ishizu and her brother, Marik arrived at the manor to help everything get underway. After a few minutes, Mokuba arrived with Yugi's friends. The girls went into Seto's bedroom to get Yugi ready for her big day even though she was in a peaceful sleep. While the guys went with Seto into another room for him to get ready.

~Seto's Bedroom~

"I do have one question, though?" Serenity said.

"What's that?" Mai asked.

"How's Yugi going to say her wedding vows to Seto?" Serenity asked curiously.

"That's a good question." Tea said.

"I'm exactly sure how but there will probably be a way." Ishizu said.

Suddenly, the millenium puzzle began to glow and the women were very silent. Yugi's eyes opened and she turned to see all of the women in the room. She noticed Ishizu and said, "Ishizu, today is the day that he and I are to wed isn't?"

"Yes, my Pharoh." Ishizu said.

Then Yugi faced the other women saying, "It's okay. Yugi is fine even though she still sleeps but for her to awake she must marry Seto Kaiba."

"Okay, now I'm confused as hell." Mai stated.

"So are we." Serenity said pointing to her and Tea.

"I suppose I shall explain. I'm actually the spirit that resides inside in the millenuim puzzle or to be more frank I'm Yugi's past life from Ancient Egypt were as Set is Seto's past self in Ancient Egypt and we were to marry on this day in the past but something happened and prevented us from getting married. However, I'm not exactly sure why are reincarnations are being affected by a past event. At this very moment, Set is probably imbodying Seto Kaiba so nothing can go wrong." The Spirit said thru Yugi.

The women sort of understood, so they helped Yugi get dressed into a beautiful wedding dress for her big day.

"Yugi, after you and Seto are married what will happen?" Serenity asked.

"I'll be waking up probably confused as to what I'm doing in the Kaiba manor and wondering when I actually married Seto Kaiba or I'll probably be freaking out that I married Seto and don't recall getting married." Yugi said.

"So basically, what you're saying is that since you and Set are the spirits of Yugi's and Seto's past lives you will be married to each other; as well as your reincarnations because it was fate or meant to be." Mai said.

Both Yugi and Ishizu nodded as they all continued to get ready.

~In a room somewhere else in the Kaiba Manor~

Seto Kaiba had explained everything which left Yugi's male friends as well as his little brother and Yugi's grand father in complete shock while they were getting ready.

"Seto, you kow that this is a very big step that you're taking since you and Yugi are still in school." Solomon Mutou stated.

"I know, Mr. Mutou and for some reason it feels right. Although, I know that Yugi may not remember the events of today when she really wakes up." Seto answered.

"I don't like ya, Kaiba; but for Yugi's sake I'll do this since she's my friend. Also it's still shocking that you and Yugi have a relationship since Ancient Egypt though." Joey said.

"Trust me, mutt it is very shocking; however, I will not risk Yugi's life." Seto suddenly said in a different voice.

"Seto?" Mokuba questioned.

Seto turned to face Mokuba and said, "It's still me, Mokuba. However, I'm Set, Seto's past life at the moment."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

Set sighed and realized that he was going to have to explain this. He also hoped that his Pharoh was explaining everything to the girls. As Set began to explain the whole situation as well as why he and the Pharoh had to embody Seto and Yugi for this to work; he watched their reaction to everything that he was saying.

Finally, Tristan said, "Mokuba told us most of what Seto had said; but to know that it's more serious than that makes this all more important."

They contined to talk while getting ready.

~In the Music Room at the Kaiba Manor~

The music room looked like an Ancient Egyptain Wedding Ceremoney. Set (Seto) entered the room followed by Yugi's male friends as they escorted the girls down the isle and went to their respective place on their side of the alter. Then the wedding march began to play and here came Yugi being escorted by her grandfather down the isle to the alter in order to meet Seto.

However, unbeknownst to them; Professor Author Hawkins and his granddaughter, Rebecca Hawkins were among the special guest that attended the wedding. They took pictures of the wedding for Seto and Yugi so they could have a wedding alumb at least. The wedding ceremoney itself took at least two hours because they were doing it in Anciet Egyptain style as well as a modern style wedding.

Finally, the ceremony was over and it was on to the wedding reception which lasted another two hours. Then it started to die down a bit and Seto decided that it was time to steal his bride away to go get ready to go on their honeymoon; he could only pray that while they were on their honeymoon that Yugi would finally awake from her sleep.

Here's where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Seto had whisked Yugi away to the master bedroom in the Kiaba Manor for the rest of the evening. Yami Yugi watched Seto well Set for a few moments then said, "Set?"

"Yes, my love?" Set replied as Seto.

"It's time for Yugi to awaken." Yami said.

Set nodded and let Seto Kiaba return.

Seto was sitting at Yugi's bedside hoping that Yugi would actually wake up since they were married now. He held Yugi's hand and noticed the slightest movement which was letting him know that Yugi was starting to wake up from her sleep; but he wasn't going to let go of her hand no matter what. However, he knew that he had to pack to get things ready for his and Yugi's honeymoon but he was surprised to see that Yugi's stuff had already been packed as well as his stuff. He noticed that there was a note and he read it:

 _Seto,_

 _We went ahead and packed Yugi's things that she'll need on your honeymoon. We figured that we should do that in case she doesn't wake up until you two are on the plane heading to your honeymoon destination._

 _Serenity Wheeler_

He was surprised that they took care of Yugi's things just to be on the safe side and he really couldn't blame them really. So he decided to start carrying their suitcases down to the awaiting limo but was stopped by Yugi's guy friends who told him that they would help get their suitcases to the limo.

"Kiba?" Joey said.

"Yes, Wheeler?" Seto said.

"Take care of Yugi." Joey said.

"Of course, I will because she's my wife." Seto stated.

"I know that but I mean when she finally wakes up; you'll probably have to tell her exactly why she's married to ya." Joey said.

"I know that, Wheeler. I just don't know how she'll react to it." Seto said.

"If ya need help then give us a call and we'll try to help explain it to her." Joey said.

Seto just nodded.

Finally, everything was packed in the limo and Seto went back inside the Kiba Mansion to get Yugi who was still asleep. So he carried her out to the limo bridal-style then they both entered the limo. Once they were both inside the limo; the limo drove off to the airport for Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kiba to board Kiba Corp's private jet for their honeymoon destination. When they borded the private jet; Seto immedately took Yugi to their bedroom abored the jet and laid her down on the comfortable bed. He decided to close the door to the room and lay down beside her; within a few minutes, Seto Kiba was sound asleep by his wife unaware that his wife was dreaming of their past lives.

 _~Yugi's Dream~_

 _Yugi awoke in a beautiful bed that had silk sheets and the frame itself was made of pure gold. She saw that a man was sleeping beside her and she was scared at first until she saw that the man resembled Seto Kiba._

 _"Set?" Yugi said._

 _The man opened his eyes and said, "Yes, my Pharoh?"_

 _"Where are we? And what's going on?" Yugi asked confused._

 _Set realized that he was talking to the Pharoh's reincarnation and said, "Yugi, listen carefully. You and Seto are mine and my Pharoh's reincarnations and Seto had to marry you in order to save your life because your past self used ancient magic to put yourself into a deep sleep. However, when you went into this deep sleep in the past; you died in your sleep and the wedding never took place until now."_

 _Yugi's eyes went wide with shock to learn this and said, "So Seto and I are husband and wife now."_

 _Set nodded and then continued explaining everything to Yugi; so she would know exactly what had happened and how it now affects the future. When Set finished the entire story for Yugi; she now understood why her and Seto didn't exactly see eye to eye at times on things like on duel monsters until that dat that she had to battle Marrick in order to save the world to keep the past from repeating itself._

 _"You must wake up, now because he's worried about you, Yugi." Set stated._

 _~End of Yugi's Dream~_

Yugi opened her eyes to see that she was in the arms of her rival/husband, Seto Kiba and she was facing him now and he looked so handsome; but she couldn't believe that she had ended up with him of all people then again, they did share a past life together that was kind of unique. However, she couldn't help but wonder how her friends had reacted to her getting married to Seto Kiba. She caressed his face gently as she watched him sleep and noticed that he was smiling in his sleep like he was happy for once which that kind of made her smile as well because Seto had always seemed so cold hearted.

Seto felt someone caressing his face and opened his eyes to see that Yugi was awake staring straight at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Yugi, you're awake?" Seto questioned.

"Yes, Seto." Yugi said as she stopped caressing his face.

"How are you feeling, Yugi?"

"I feel okay, Seto."

"You gave us all a scare, Yugi."

"I'm sorry, Seto. I really didn't mean to scare anyone."

Seto smiled at Yugi and said, "I'm just glad that you finally woke up."

"Seto, do you mind to fill me in?" Yugi asked him.

"Sure, Yugi." Seto said.

So Seto started from the beginning telling her that the reason that she had been in a sleep like _Sleeping Beauty_ for so long was because it had something to do with their past lives that they hadn't been aware of at the time. He also told that learning about this situation was a complete shock to him as well as to their friends and family; but they wanted to help any way they could in order for her to wake up. When Seto finished the story, Yugi was completely speechless; but couldn't help smiling at Seto.

"It seems that in our past lives that we had a very strong connection to each other and that connection is trying to reconnect to become even stronger." Yugi stated.

"Yeah, it does seems that happens a lot with us apparently." Seto said smiling at Yugi.

"So where are we going for the honeymoon?" Yugi asked.

"Does Egypt sound okay to you?" Seto said.

Yugi just nodded but wonder how they were getting there.

"We are on one of my private jets." Seto stated.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Seto, is it possible that we are going to Egypt to figure out more about our past lives together?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yes because I think we need to understand more about our past lives as we can." Seto answered.

"I have to agree with you on that, Seto." Yugi said.

~Back with Mokuba and the others~

"Mokuba, did Kiba say where he was taking Yugi for their honeymoon?" Tristan asked curiously.

"No, he didn't say." Mokuba said.

"I have the strangest feeling that they may go to where their relationship actually began." Joey said.

Everyone looked at Joey like he was crazy.

"What do you mean big brother?" Serenity asked curiously.

"I think Joey is saying that Yugi and Seto have to return to Egypt in order to understand more about their past lives together, Serenity." Solomon said.

Arthur and Rebecca were actually stunned by what Yugi's grandfather was suggesting and so was everyone else.

"What exactly do you mean, Mr. Mutou?"Mai asked him curiously.

"Yugi is the reincarnation of the Pharoh that created the millennium items while Seto Kiba is the reincarnation of her high priest that loved her very much; but the question is why did the Pharoh put herself under a sleeping spell in the first place?" Solomon said.

"My sister and I can answer that." Marik said.

"Okay." Everyone said in unison.

So Marik and Ishizu told the story from the beginning about the Pharoh's and her High Preist's relationship and how it had started out. When the Ishtar Sybilings started talking about the beginning of the Pharoh and her High Preist; the others couldn't help but notice the same similarities between the Pharoh's and her High Priest's relationship along with Seto's and Yugi's relationship. Which got them to wonder if Yugi's and Seto's relationship was also based on their past lives relationship as well.

By the time the Ishtar Sybilings finished the story; everyone was starting to understand Yugi's and Seto's situation a little bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 _Last Time:_

 _So Marik and Ishizu told the story from the beginning about the Pharoh's and her High Preist's relationship and how it had started out. When the Ishtar Sybilings started talking about the beginning of the Pharoh and her High Preist; the others couldn't help but notice the same similarities between the Pharoh's and her High Priest's relationship along with Seto's and Yugi's relationship. Which got them to wonder if Yugi's and Seto's relationship was also based on their past lives relationship as well._

 _By the time the Ishtar Sybilings finished the story; everyone was starting to understand Yugi's and Seto's situation a little bit better._

Mokuba finally spoke, "What will happen once Seto and Yugi land in Egypt?"

"All my brother and I know is that once they reach Egypt; they will have to face their past." Ishizu said a little worried.

"What do you mean that Yugi and Seto will have to face their past?" Aruthor questioned.

"Yugi and Seto Kiba are the reincarnations of our Pharoh and her High Priest lover that was to be her husband." Marik answered, " Now that they have married they must go home to Egypt of the past as husband and wife."

"So basically, Yugi and Seto will be traveling to the past?" Joey questioned.

"Yes and no." Ishizu said.

"Care to explain, Ms. Ishtar?" Rebbecca asked curiously.

"Yugi and Seto will be present day Egypt until they enter the ruins of the palace that was a wedding present from Set to the Pharoh. When they enter the palace their past will take over; however, they will still be married here in the future but in the past they will be engaged to each other." Ishizu said.

"Well here's to Yugi and Seto! May they find out a lot about there past life together!" Mai shouted happily.

Everyone agreed for Yuri's and Yugi's happiness as they also hoped that everything will turn out alright for them

~Back with Seto and Yugi on the jet~

Yugi and Seto were still in bed talking about a lot of things from the beginning of their life til now.

"Seto?" Yugi said.

"Hmm?" Seto said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"For what?" Seto said.

"For everything." Yugi said kissing him on the lips.

Seto was a little stunned by Yugi's action all of the sudden, but he returned her kiss with some passion. Yugi was a little surprised by Seto returning the kiss with passion and couldn't help wonder if he had loved her reguardless of their past lives together; if so then she was actually happy becausef she did have a secret crush on him but could never tell him.

Seto's hands began trailing down Yugi's body causing Yugi's body to react to his touches and he noticed that Yugi was enjoying it that he continued with is administrations when he heard the little noises that Yugi was making which spurred him on.

"Yugi?" Seto said.

"Hmm?" Yugi said.

"Are you ready?" Seto said.

Yugi blushed as she realized what Seto was asking her and just nodded yes to let him know that she was ready.

"Very well." Seto said as he lined up his manhood with her womanhood.

Seto slowly entered Yugi because he had a feeling that this would be her first time since it was his as well since they were both now going to lose their virginity with each other since they were married now. He waited for Yugi to adjust a little since it was pain at first.

"Go ahead, Seto and move." Yugi said.

Seto nodded to Yugi but he was still gentle with her for a while. Then he started picking up the pace when he heard the sweet sounds that Yugi was making.

"Seto, I'm about to cum." Yugi said softly for only him to hear.

"I am too, Yugi." Seto said.

Yugi felt Seto's release deep inside her and she was content then she smiled at Seto. He returned her smile.

"I love you, Yugi." Seto said.

"I love you too, Seto. I always have." Yugi said.

Seto was a little surprised to hear that but secretly he was very happy to hear that.

Yugi noticed that Seto was smiling at her and she noticed that seeing him smiling was a rare thing; plus the only one that had ever seen him smile before was Mokuba which was Seto's little brother and she was getting to see him smile as well.

"Yugi?" Seto said.

"Yes, Seto?" Yugi said.

"Let's get up and go take a shower together, sweetheart." Seto said.

Yugi was surprised that Seto had just called her sweetheart and said, "Of course, darling."

Seto was surprised that Yugi had just called him darling and it made him really happy. He recalled how shocked he had been he had learned about his and Yugi's past life with each other at the Battle City Tourament that he had personally created. Then to learn that their past life was more than that was shocking to learn that he had silently vowed to himself that he would protect Yugi at all costs without her knowing it. He recalled when he and Yugi first dueled each other along with their other duels.

 _~Seto's Flashback of Duels with Yugi~_

 _Seto was had always watched Yugi duel in class with some of their classmates and wondered why she had never done it professionally. He recalled when he was able to duel her professionally. He had just dueled her grandfather in order to get the Blue Eyes White Dragon that her grandfather had so it couldn't be used against him. Then he dueled her and he noticed that she looked completely different suddenly even sexy but he didn't want say that to her._

 _When the duel had gotten down to where he was close to winning their duel; she had managed to call forth Exodia, the Forbidden One which no one had ever done before that it completely shocked him. After that he had never been the same; but when he faced her once again at Duelist Kingdom something changed him when he saw he fall to her knees and cry as if something had shocked her. He had felt bad for her but at the end of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament; he actually owed her a lot. As well as the many duels that they ended up in along the way which included the one duel where he had nearly lost her._

 _~End of Flash Back~_

"Seto, are coming?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am coming." Seto said.

They entered the bathroom and began taking a shower together; however, they ended up having sex with other again only this time it was in the shower. After the fun in the shower, they finally washed off, got out and dried off then they got dressed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Seto said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kiba, we are approaching Egypt now." The guy said.

"Thank you." Seto said.

"You're welcome, sir and ma'am." The guy said as he left the room.

Yugi giggled.

Seto heard her giggle and said, "What's so funny?"

"I just realized that I'm going have to use to being call Mrs. Seto Kiba." Yugi said.

"That doesn't explain the giggle." Seto stated.

"I was just thinking about the looks that we will recieve from some of the girls that wished that they could be with you." Yugi said.

Seto suddenly laughed as he realized that Yugi was right and said, "I'm sure that our unexpected wedding may have made the news by now."

"Well, my love; I suppose things will be different after we learn the truth of our past together and it will help us with our future." Yugi said.

Seto nodded in agreement.

They finally landed in Egypt then the disembarked the jet and headed to the place that they needed to go to. Along the way, they bumped into some dueling fans which was kind of a surprise to them. They managed to take pictures with some of them and then one of the fans happened to be a blogger who blogged about the both of them and she noticed the wedding rings on both Yugi's and Seto's ring fingers and they were identical. After Yugi and Seto left for their destanation; the girl started blogging about what she saw as well as posting a picture as proof that Seto and Yugi were married.

A woman looked at the couple that had just walked away and her eyes were wide with shock because the man and woman looked exactly like the Pharoh Yami and her High Priest, Set. The woman turned to the young teen girl and said, "Show respect to them for they are the Pharoh Yami and High Priest Seto reicarnated."

The teenage girl's eyes went wide with shock at what the woman had said and then she said to the woman, "That was Seto Kiba and Yugi Mutou; they're the two world known duelist."

Finally, Seto and Yugi reached their destination which was their soon to be palace in their past life together as husband and wife so they entered it together.

~Back in Domino City~

Tea and the others were attending school because they still had their education to get.

"Has anyone seen Seto Kiba and Yugi Mutou?" The teacher asked.

"They're in Egypt as husband and wife." A student said.

The teacher laughed along with the other students with exception of Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura because they knew that it was true.

"That's impossible." The teacher said.

"No it's not because it's here on the duel monsters top duelists blogg." The student said as she showed it to the teacher.

The teacher's eyes went wide with shock to see the Egyptain scenery and there was Seto and Yugi; he didn't know what to say.

The school day continued as normally has possible even though everyone was wonderin if Seto and Yugi were just doing a stunt or something because they didn't believe that Yugi and Seto had really gotten married; however,Tea and the other were being questioned to know if they thought that the blog was real or not.

It was starting drive them crazy that they decided not to answer any of the questions.

Although everyone at school were talking about Yugi and Seto all day; it was crazy because Yugi and Seto had been spotted in Egypt then Tea and others realized that it meant that they were heading to where they needed to be.

 _~Back in Egypt inside the palace ruins and into the past~_

 _Once Seto and Yugi stepped into the palace; they were transported back in time. Yugi was now wearing the royal Egyptian robes and Seto was now wearing the robes of the High Priest._

 _"Do you like it, my Pharoh?" Seto as Set asked Yugi as Yami._

 _"I love it, Set. It's a beautiful, did you design it, Set?" Yami Yugi asked._

 _Set nodded._

 _"Set?" Yami Yugi said._

 _"Hmm?" Set said._

 _"I can't wait to marry you."_

 _"I can't wait to marry you either, my Pharoh."_

 _They continued talk and walk thru the palace thinking about their wedding day as well as their wedding night. They were smiling and laughing because they were happy that they were getting married to each other._

 _The next day, Yami and Set were out in the garden before they were to get married and enjoying their day together. Then they went their separate ways in order to get ready for their wedding._

 _Set was in his chambers getting ready to marry the Pharoh and he was actually happy to marry the woman that he loved so much. He could hardly believe that he was marrying the Pharoh who he had secretly loved when he first met her. When someone got behind him and killed him._

 _Meanwhile, the Pharoh was in her chambers when she overheard one of the palace guards say that Set had been killed and now a young Prince wanted the Pharoh's hand in marriage. Silently, the Pharoh whispered to herself, "Ancient magic of the Millennium puzzle, hear my plea, cast a spell of great power over me and Set. I hope we meet again in another life, my love though we may not remeber our past together but hopfully we will remember bits and pieces of it once we are reborn. When before this day rolls around again after Set and I have been reborn put my body in a sleep in which I can only awaken once Set and I are married in our new life."_

 _After saying that spell, she plunged a dagger in her heart in order to join Set in the after life. When a servant with the Prince entered the Pharoh's chamber; they were shocked to see Pharoh lying in a pool of her own blood._

 _The Prince just stared at the Pharoh and wondered how the Egyptian Queen could love her High Priest so much to follow him into the afterlife._

 _~Going Back to the Future Now~_

Seto and Yugi stepped out of the ruins of the palace and were shocked as they remembered their past life together well just that one part anyway.

Yugi looked at Seto and Seto looked at Yugi because they were sort of in shock but also happy.

"Yugi, did we just witness the reason behind our situation?" Seto asked.

"I think we did, love." Yugi said.

So Yugi and Seto decided to go to one of the Egyptian Musems after leaving the palace ruins to see what most of the archeologists uncovered from their wedding palace in their past lives. When they entered the musem; they were surprised what the musem had that had come from their palace.

One of musem workers, was giving a tour of the musem's Egyptian exihibt when one of the tourists pointed Yugi and Seto and said, "It's Seto Kiba and Yugi Mutou!"

Everyone was surprised to see them here at the musem. At that moment, the musem caretaker came out and said, "Mr. Kiba and Ms. Mutou, welcome."

Seto decided to correct the man and said, "It's actually, Mr. and Mrs. Kiba."

Everyone gasped in shock at hearing that.

"Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Kiba." The man said confused.

"We are merely to enjoy our honeymoon as well as seeing this musem." Seto said.

"Huh?" the man said.

"Yugi and I were married this morning back home and we decided to come to Egypt for our honeymoon." Seto said.

Again everyone was in shock especially with this news.

"Seto, I would like to see the heirogliphs that tell about the story of the Pharoh and the High Priest." Yugi said.

"Okay, let's go." Yuri said.

~The Pegasus Mansion~

Maximillion Pegasus was sitting in his sitting room watching the news. He was surprised to see Seto Kiba and Yugi Mutou in the news thou. He was surprised when the reporter had said that Yugi and Seto had married. He wondered why the two had married considering that he had always thought that Seto and Yugi were rivals not lovers; then he figured that something must've changed since he last seen Seto and Yugi.

Then as the reporter showed a picture of the High Priest and Pharoh who were lovers in Ancient Egypt while Seto and Yugi were standing right next to it. He couldn't believe the resemblense that Seto and Yugi had with the High Priest and the Pharoh.

He figured that he would invite Seto and his little wife the mansion to figure out what exactly was going on; so he contacted Kiba on his personal cell phone.

~Back in Egypt/ Seto and Pegasus conversation~

Yugi and Seto were on their way to another place that they had went to in their past life when Seto's cell phone rang and answered it:

"Hello."

 _"Hello, Kiba-boy."_

"Pegasus?"

 _"Yes and I was surprised to learn that you and Yugi married."_

"I suppose that would surprise anyone."

 _"Yes, it would Kiba-boy. However, I called to invite you and Yugi to my home; so we can catch up."_

"That sounds like a good idea, Yugi and I will explain everything when we see you."

 _"That sounds wonderful. I'll see the two of then."_

"Okay, bye."

 _"Bye, Kiba-boy."_

Yugi looked at Seto as if to ask what was that all about.

"It was Pegasus, Yugi." Seto said.

"What did he want, Seto?" Yugi asked.

"He invited us to his mansion well estate." Seto said.

"So, I'm guessing he saw the news then." Yugi said.

Seto nodded.

"Well, I guess after we explore Egypt some more; we are heading to visit Maximillion Pegasus." Yugi said.

Seto nodded.

Yugi kissed Seto on the cheek and said, "Well let's enjoy everthing while we're still here in Egypt."

Seto smiled at Yugi and they continued exploring Egypt as well as understanding their past life together. So with every place that they visited that had to do with their past life; they began to understand everything from how they had met in their past life until it led up to their happy but tragic ending. Which also led to them seeing each other again being reborn and finally having their happy ending.

"Seto?" Yugi said.

"Hmm?" Seto said.

"I think the next generation of duelists should be prepared for anything and everything and that includes the shadow relam." Yugi stated.

"You're right, Yugi. How about a duelists academy, where young duelists could learn everything that we know?" Seto said.

"That sounds good. I'll even become one of the professors at the academy and keep you updated on everything that I can." Yugi said.

"That's a good idea, Yugi." Seto said.

They continued to talk about the duel academy and trying to figure out how the plans and the design of the academy would look like.


End file.
